


Bloody Fairytales

by WolfishlyBloody



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfishlyBloody/pseuds/WolfishlyBloody
Summary: Ruby Rose gets betrayed by her friends and team for just existing, yet if the entire world of Remnant knew what she is, everyone would want her head on a pedestal. Wolf Faunas's were hunted to extinction, Ruby is the only one 'alive'.





	1. Chapter 1

Ms Goodwitch had sent us out on another excursion into the Fall forest for some Grimm hunting to improve our teams skill and fighting and specifically said that it was a one team only exercise before sending us on our way.  
“We should split up into pairs so we can cover more ground.”  
“Dibs Blake.” Yangs instant reply to Wiess’s suggestion while I inwardly sighed.  
“This is meant to be a team exercise, it would be wrong to split up.” Came Blake's dry reply however her yellow eyes flicked to my silver ones knowingly.  
“Yes but we can call each other if we find something.” Weiss replied to Blake completely ignoring her logic, my ears flattened if possible more onto my head in an attempt to hide them. “Come on Ruby.” Weiss tugged my cloak leading me away and Yang did the same to Blake.

Weiss walked differently and her footsteps were different she was waiting for something I resisted the urge to flick my ears up to catch more sounds as Blake’s words rang clearly in my head:  
‘Ruby, you’re a wolf faunus and you’re hunted by both human and faunus,” I flinched away at her words," I won’t hurt you I promise! But others will, that’s why your mother told you to never show your ears to anyone.’  
‘Why am I hunted Blake?’ I questioned ears perked showing my curiosity only to drop when she looked down.  
‘Wolf faunus are dangerous, they ignore the rules, hierarchy of normal Fuanus, choosing to exile themselves and form packs, they’re more “aware” of their animalistic natures thus making them a threat to other Faunas, and some of the more powerful ones have been known to communicate with animals and Grimm. That is why Wolf faunas are hunted Ruby they pose a great threat to both Fuanus and Human that is the one thing that they can agree on: to hunt and kill Wolves. Wolf Fuanus are also more aggressive and powerful, fighting comes naturally to them and are feared because of it, I won’t hurt you Ruby and many Fuanas here won’t however some will and most humans shall Weiss will most certainly kill you if she found out she will demonise you seeing only a monster. We need to tell Ozpin so if anything happens he can hide you and be aware.’  
‘Ok Blake, only Ozpin needs to know.’

Weiss stopped walking and I did as well seeing team Cardinal and some other students whose names I wasn’t aware of.  
The atmosphere felt weird, off, a growl come rising from my throat but I swallowed it down.  
“Ruby…” Weiss said before Mystanser sliced for my chest, it hit but lighter than intended since I moved out of the way at the last second instincts taking over. Slice, dodge, swing their attacks were uncoordinated however they are still strong, considerably strong. Dashing a safe distance away and shouting softly “Why are you attacking me?!” They looked at each other and Weiss stepped forward.  
“You’re not meant to be here Ruby, you tarnish Beacons reputation every second you are on it’s grounds.” I was taken aback, all these people thought that about me? “If you weren’t here then I would’ve been leader of a team, a better one at that!” I narrowed my eyes.  
“Either way, you’re dead Rose.” Cardin spoke up done with talking and charged as soon as Weiss’s time manipulation glyph appeared at my feet. I couldn’t move, closing my eyes summoning my aura as Cardin swung his mace at my frame smashing into it sending me flying, landing in a crouched position sliding back feeling my aura buckle from the force of it. Weiss swung her blade for my face cutting it as my aura was down for just a split second.  
“Do not use your semblance until we know for sure what’s happening Ms Rose, if you are developing a secondary semblance or it’s evolving then it is crucial that you do not use your speed.”  
“Yes Professor Goodwitch, what will happen if I do use it?”  
“There are many consequences ranging from you never being able to use it again, dying or nothing happening at all, however do not take that risk, am I understood?”  
“Yes.”  
Gritting my fangs together knowing that I couldn’t get out of this using speed I dodged another attack before swinging Crescent Rose at them which they promptly blocked. Jumping back shooting a single round so that the recoil would get me away faster, one of Cardin’s teammates leapt at me swinging his weapon but it went wide, far to wide-  
Grunting as ice spikes damaged my aura even more, ‘They’ve been practicing…’ I thought to myself eyes narrowed analysing them further.  
“Are you sure killings the answer?” Time glyph and ice spikes, more than the first time flew forward painstakingly faster than the first time, painstakingly so. Closing my eyes awaiting for the inevitable impact to hit.  
I catapulted backwards my aura down to almost the last dregs, taking in shaky breaths knowing that I wouldn’t be able to speak without pain, they charged in to attack once more, I closed my eyes awaiting the inevitable end.

 

Cinder, Roman Torchwick, Neo, Adam Tauras, Emerald and Mercury were heading towards a base but they walked with caution as the sounds of “battle” approached their ears. Standing in the shadows they watched as the group attacked Ruby Rose, “Damn, Red what have you gotten yourself into?” Roman muttered feeling something close to worry for the scythe wielding girl. Adam felt seething hatred for the Schnee in front of him, drawing his weapon but Cinder shook her head in his direction. A silent growl escaped him. His attention fell onto the scythe wielding girl Roman called “Red”, he felt something more primal within him stir, hatred and fear, something he hadn’t felt in a long time and that made him curious, he isn’t scared of humans especially nearly dead girls.

 

Letting out a hiss of pain as a bullet hit me draining my aura, kneeling, gritting my teeth as I looked up at my former friends “Weiss please, please oh please, stop, I’m sorry for whatever I did.” I spoke but she only looked at me with cold eyes.  
“You should of apologised much earlier, you took everything I deserved, the leadership of the team should’ve gone to me, with you gone I now have a chance.”  
I felt the tears threaten to fall, but I knew that I couldn’t cry, playing dead would be my best option. 

 

“Get up Red.” Roman muttered to himself as Neo looked on worryingly as something that cute shouldn’t die so painfully. Cinder watched on, knowing that the girl was alive even though her fellow students thought she was dead as they discussed what to do next before going their separate ways. Cinder approached when they all were gone, her gaze traveled down to the dead girl. Kneeling down feeling for her pulse, “Cinder?” Emerald questioned.  
“She’ll die, we need to leave her.” Standing back up before stepping over her dead body continuing on to the base, they followed her.

Roman tipped his hat in Rubies direction before walking around her while Neo patted her head, surprised by how soft and silky it felt. She froze, her hand was gripped by the dead girls one while a presence revealed itself behind her. Cinder whirled around to take in the giant Beowulf before her, the girl was gone, in a crumpled heap away from Neo eyes glaring. The Beowulf approached her before picking her up in its massive jaws dragging her away into the shadows.  
“Something is wrong,” Neo signed, “there was something on her head, I think.” Roman stood over her protectively.  
“It doesn’t matter, the girl is dead. We’ve wasted enough time here already.” Cinder said, whirling around she walked away.

 

In that brief flash of instinct when my ears were touched I felt scared, the adrenaline of nearly dying still coursing through my body, I couldn’t stay awake any more. I saw the grimm, I knew that I would be eaten, I only hope that I’d be dead before that. I fell into darkness, it was warm and fluffy though. I couldn’t open my eyes but my hands fumbled around trying to find more of that warmth, it welcomed me. I could feel its warmth wrapping around me. For the first time since my mother was with me, I felt safe as I tumbled through the darkness of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The wolf pup curled into me, I remember the last time I had found a wolf, an adult one, also attacked by humans, that one didn’t make it. This one will. My claws gently tore some healing algae to place upon the pups wounds as it curled into my fur, making sure my spikes didn’t brush into the pups healing skin I curled around it to. It stirred, the pups mind was not ready, I wouldn’t be surprised if it hadn’t been able to learn about its heritage. Nuzzling the pups face I opened my mind to hers, taking on the role her mother would’ve, explaining her heritage. My only wish would that the pup would take it in well.

 

My dreams were still dark but my mind was still awake. The white wolf came to me with my mothers eyes and voice.  
“Ruby, my dear sweet pup come here.” I walked towards her, feeling her gentle fur filled with my mothers aura, “open your mind, I have much to teach you now because I couldn’t teach you when you were younger.” I opened my mind, with it hers opened to and I learned what I was. There were no words spoken, only images, emotions and lives flashed before me.  
“Ruby, my sweet pup, run. There are few of us left in this world, few purebreds even half breeds are hard to find. I am sorry my pup that I couldn’t teach you when I was here, but when you awake do not be scared, the creature of evil in our world is our family, not by blood but by the world deeming us monsters. Goodbye my sweet Pup, awake now and heal.  
Live your life without humans or Faunas, no one is your friend when you are the villain by choice or not. You have learned that Ruby, and Remnant is not done teaching you its lessons.”

The world came to me in darkness, warmth, and pain. The darkness moved around me before revealing its form: Beowulf. My mind still open allowed a gentle voice into my mind.  
“Do not fear me wolf pup.” Red eyes once filled with danger and evil were soft and warm. The Beowulf spoke to me.  
“You can talk?” I stammered, voice weak unaware that I could communicate without using my voice.  
“Do not be afraid wolf pup, your wolf heritage is making itself known to you, do not hide your ears, you have no reason to fear me, I’ll keep you safe Wolf pup.” I nodded.  
“Ok.” I spoke out loud.  
“You don’t need to speak with your voice Wolf pup, I can not understand it, only your mental thoughts when allowed to I can.”  
“Oh.” I thought.  
“There we go pup,” her voice taking the tone of a pleased mother, “rest, your wounds need to heal.” Her body wrapped around mine, turning the world a gentle black. 

Upon awakening the gentle darkness replaced with the darkness of the cave, looking around scared that I had been left alone by the Beowulf, taking a breath opening my mind to search for hers. “You have awoken pup, do not fear I will return with food.” The soft voice traveled through my mind soothing my fears of abandonment, the thought of food awoke my injured stomach and the thought of eating made me sick. Curling into the corner of the cave, away from any prying eyes I waited for the Beowulf to return. “Pup, I am here, it’s safe I have brought some of us to see you.” Uncurling myself I shuffled to the cave entrance, greeted by the large forms of the Beowulf and a couple Grimm bears with more Beowulfs. There was also a dead cow hanging from the Beowulfs mouth, hanging down face in a silent scream. An unknown hunger overcame me and I licked my lips in anticipation of a meal, the cow dropped from the Beowulf into a crumpled heap. “Eat pup, your heritage will allow you to eat unbidden of fear.” Crouching down ripping open the cow ignoring the stench I ate my fill, I’m scared I thought, this is wrong but it feels right?

 

I became stronger as the weeks passed as my wounds healed and I became friends with the Grimm in the forest, the older ones were easier to communicate with since they understood that I was a Wolf, the younger ones only saw me as a human. Crescent Rose was surprisingly working but I couldn’t use her, it hurt to much as each time I lifted her up the memories came and forced me to collapse in a heap. In defeat I laid her down and stripped her of parts, months of sweat taken apart by each screw and bolt. I needed a new weapon to protect myself, I thought thinking of what to create, being the most familiar with using a scythe so I needed something similar. Unpicking the staff I asked the Beowulf if there were any hard materials around, and it said that it could give me one of its bones.  
“How does that work?” I questioned it?  
“We can shed old bones if they become weak or broken, but we can also shed bones if we need to, it takes some time however so you’ll have to be patient,” she paused in her thinking, “I also know that you are fond of names, you can call me whatever you wish if that makes it easier for you.” It looked at me curious and willing to be called what I decreed it.  
“Hearth.” I thought to her and she nodded her head in acceptance.  
“When I have shed some bones I shall give them to you, please know that I won’t be able to give you many since I need time to develop more.” She thought to me.  
“Of course Hearth, please take as long as you need, I can ambush people or if you kill some I could scavenge for materials.”  
“Alright pup, here are some old bones if you need them.” She nudged them towards me and I nodded in thanks before running off to work on my new weapon.

“You were right, she is a pup,” The bear paused as Hearth looked at him, “we need to protect her, the humans are probably searching for her and we are very close to their den, there have also been animal humans entering the territory.” The unspoken question settled between them.  
“Kill them but leave some alive, the pups heritage is not yet taken over but she’s nearly there. Some live meat should make her embrace her heritage, we may be monsters but wolves are a level unto their own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the story isn't moving to slowly but that's how I like to pace them as 'rushed' fanfics seem poorly written in my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I placed some of the stronger bones around crescent rose resembling the shape I carved out some holes to put some screws in tightening the pieces together, a good base but something stronger around it would be good I thought to myself. Finding some twine I tied them together so that it held a little more. My mouth ached a little, probably because I’d been gritting my teeth in focus but it felt different than that. Rubbing my jaw feeling my teeth I wandered over to a river and opened my mouth only to draw back in fear. Fangs, wolf fangs.  
“Your body is changing pup, far more rapidly then normal however wolf changes have always been fast.” A large bear grimm sat next to me, armour scratched and dented.  
“But fangs, they’re so big and wolfish.” I thought back touching them curiously.  
“Hmm, its also adapted to your current circumstances as well, I’ve seen a lot of Wolves in my time here, their body has adapted to their lives. Yours will to. Pup, your mind has anything changed?” He questioned, looking at me his large nose creating a slight breeze.  
“I don’t think so, I haven’t been thinking as much, only doing but I feel weird, when I ate the cow I didn’t feel bad. I would usually shy away from such a thing but I didn’t. I’ve also been smelling and hearing a lot to, I view your scents as family now and anything else is prey. What’s happening to me?” I questioned  
“Evolving, you’ve been surrounded by humans for so long that your faunas heritage has not truly awakened yet and I do not know what’s happening with your mind, you’ve possibly adapted to not having to comply to social norms. Your heightened senses are also your wolf heritage, you eating the cow is also your wolf heritage, do not worry pup everything happening is natural. Including the bloodlust, you’ve been feeling it haven’t you?” His paw pointed to my heart then mind.  
“The fear of blood has been lost on me, it doesn’t feel as wrong to become stained with it. Yes, I have been feeling bloodlust and it scares me but I enjoy getting bathed in it all the same.” I looked into his old red eyes scared.  
“Tell me, are you the pup of Summer?”  
“Yes.”  
“She was a purebred wolf, you feeling all this is only natural, your wolf heritage is fighting back against your human nature. There is pureblood in you and it doesn’t want human in it, your body and minds rapid changes are evidence of that. Do not fear it.” He got up and left me after thinking a gentle goodbye, I looked into my reflection once more.  
“Pure wolf?” I muttered softly, opening my mouth once more to look at my fangs. Feeling them once more I wanted to test them out, sending a thought to Hearth telling her that I wish to hunt and if I could have some assistance, her reply was that she’d meet me where I am currently. Her loping gate matched well with my light sprint to keep up with her as she ran me through the basics of hunting. She nodded for me to approach quietly downwind, in a crouch I watched where I put my feet as to not step on a twig. Bunching up my leg muscles I leapt onto the deers rump as it bucked in fear and shock. Clambering onto the neck I bit down, feeling hot blood flood my mouth and dribble down my chin, it’s bucks got weaker before it collapsed on the ground eyes wide. Nodding my head slightly in thanks for its meat I looked towards Hearths approaching form, “did I do well?” I questioned to which she chuckled.  
“You’re a natural little pup, the first bites yours since I do not require food, I’ll stand guard.” She took seat near me but in the shadows so that she could keep an eye on everything.

Looking down I used my hands to rip open the neck wound more so that I could get a good angle to eat it before dipping my face into the wound ripping away at chunks of meat. The smell of blood filled the air and some Grimm approached the pup, if they got too close then Hearth would inform them to what Ruby was, they’d then watch as for some it would be the first time they’d ever seen a wolf. The blood in the air caught the attention of others, Faunas with their heightened senses smelt the blood and looked at each other through their masks.  
“Should we check it out?” One questioned, fear snaking through his voice.  
“No, continue on we need to reach the compound, it’s probably a deer or something.” He grumbled and continued walking to the base, heading slightly away from the smell but it still floated all around them.

“Human animals are coming pup.” Hearths urgent voice brought me out of the half eaten deer.  
“Should I head to the cave?” I stood up ready to sprint at a moments notice.  
“No, stay with me some Grimm are going to follow them and make sure they don’t come to us.” I walked over to her and huddled close, threading my fingers through her fur as she walked away from the deer.  
“Will some of the grimm finish the deer?” I asked her.  
“No, some of the natural animals will scavenge upon it,” she turned and licked my face clean of blood, “being clean is important to us grimm, we do not want anything in our fur.” She thought to me.


	4. Chapter 4

More weeks passed and my new weapon is complete, I named her Grimm Reaper due to it being made out of Grimm materials and it being a scythe, with this extra protection Hearth didn’t worry about me as much but warned me to not go near any human smells without her or another elder grimm. Finding some berries I snacked on them, fangs cutting through them instantly, they had grown quickly making it easier for me to hunt and eat meat. Smelling a Faunas in the area but there was no wind making the smell float pointlessly, it was strong though when I placed my hand on Reaper taking a deep breath I whirled around weapon at the ready. The faunas walked out from the shadows, a metre away from me, to close. White Fang, not wanting to worry Hearth I closed my mind my eyes trained on his tall form.

“What’s a young faunas doing out in the middle of the woods?” He questioned, my ears flattened against my head when he said ‘Faunas’ stepping back increasing the distance between us, he stepped in. I growled in warning.  
“Faunas and Humans will kill you Ruby because you’re a Wolf Faunas.” Blake’s words echoed in my mind loudly.  
Putting Grimm Reaper behind my back I sprinted away using my semblance, my wolf heritage making me faster to the point no roses left a trail behind me.

“Hearth? A human animal found me!” I thought to her, fear lacing it.  
“Pup, run and hide I am coming to you now, another one of us is nearby, I’m asking him to go to you as well. Stay safe sweet pup.” She would be coming for me.  
“Pup? I am coming to you, hide somewhere.” An unknown thought entered my mind, I assumed it would be the grimm that Hearth sent to help me.

A twig snapped behind me as the faunas approached me, a smile on his face, “a nice fast one like you would be very useful for our cause, and you should help protect your kind little one.” He said, voice filled with fake sincerity and kindness which caused me to snarl in disgust.  
“What should I protect,” I growled fangs bared, “you’d sooner kill me when I turned around.” He seemed confused when I said that stepping in I snapped my maws together threateningly.  
“Look at what the humans have done to you, don’t worry come with me and the White Fang will protect you.” He walked towards me thinking the wrong thing, lunging for him making him step back right into the attack of the grimm bears attack. His body crumpled in shock before looking at the grimm bear who stalked towards him ignoring me. Scrambling up drawing his weapon rushing to attack the grimm bear, running behind him unlocking Grimm Reaper swinging the blade around him pulling him back into my open jaws.  
“Why are you attacking me?!” He shouted as his hand gripped his belt then he realised what I was as Hearth appeared beside me wrapping her tail around me protectively. “Wolf faunas,” he stuttered stumbling away bumping into the grimm bear forcing him to the ground with a paw, “you shouldn’t be alive, you’re all dead. We’ll find you, and kill you.” In his fear he became strong with words, even when I swung Grimm Reaper into his chest before attacking him with nails and fangs, enjoying the bloodbath that followed. The grimm bear and Hearth could not contain themselves and joined in on ripping the faunas to shreds, the once white clothing and armour is stained red with his blood and guts. I didn’t care though, why would I? To them I’m a monster and I didn’t mind bathing in the bloodshed. A side of me screamed in terror, begging me to stop, like the white fang member I killed it.

 

The remotes line continued on even when the man died. The people listening via the line were in multiple states of fear, shock and disgust having heard the bones snapping, bones ripping the screams of the man. Most vomited or called for their superiors and had to replay it. “A wolf faunas lives?” One asked in disbelief, thinking it was a mistake.  
“I’ll investigate, I’ve killed worse.” The bull faunas spoke, his face set in a permanent frown, but on the inside he was hoping for a decent battle.

 

“I’m sorry Hearth.” I thought to her, head lowered glumly as she fussed over me.  
“I know sweet pup, I just worry.” Her gentle reply calmed me slightly. “We must leave however, one dead human will attract more and they can not be allowed to find you.” Her voice turned serious in a heartbeat.  
“Yes Hearth.” I replied as she turned around and I followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating consistently but I was about 18 pages in when I posted the first chapter and I've been going through some writers block as I'm unsure of where to swing the story now as it's at a major turning point. I'm sorry it's short as well but next week depending on how much I've written I hope to post a bit more.   
> Apologies again for taking so long to post another chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uhhh tension is rising? And sorry for not updating recently.

The forest seemed darker than usual, Hearth’s words echoed loudly through my mind. The wind rustled my hair and ears, Hearth didn’t allow me out as often after the incident, to see the sun without red, watchful eyes is a blessing. I know that I’d leave the forest soon, Hearth and a Nevermore had been talking, I didn’t know about what though, I couldn’t enter the conversation. I inhaled deeply, fangs glinting against the sunlight, if I left I would miss the green, sun, breeze, the freedom. But the wind changed. Faunas ran with the breeze bringing with it hatred and rage, rising a single step and I disappeared, my semblance carrying me faster than any eye could follow.

 

The male faunas stepped forth into the sunlight breathing in deeply through his nose, the scent of the faunas here moments ago, memorising the unknown smell of wolf, committing it to memory in case I had to kill another. Hand on my sword I approached where the smell’s strongest only to find the grass bent from someone sitting on it, someone's been here and recently. The red glowing eyes watched from the bushes, bloodlust dripping from their fangs he sensed the presence behind him, so small he almost ignored it and appeared so quickly he almost didn’t sense it. Slightly unsheathing his sword he faced the small newcomer, nearly stumbling back in shock and surprise.   
The small girl disappeared, reappearing metres away pupils wide in adrenaline rushed fear before the beowulf clamped her in its jaws, taking her into the shadows not even he would casually wonder through. His mind put the pieces of the burnt, tattered puzzle realising that the thought to be dead girl was actually a wolf faunas and the Grimm took her to care for her. How obscene he thought letting out a chuckle, his smirk filled with menace.   
“So pup, you didn’t die after all.” The statement took place of the obvious question.   
“With the world set on killing me I’m surprised.” A rough growl, telling of someone who hadn’t used their voice for a long time, but what surprised him most was the lost innocence and fear lurking within it. Wolf faunas’s are monsters, they don’t possess innocence, no one in this world does, “and you have come to kill me?” the question was quiet, he knew that his next words would be very important. He looked the pup over, the pup wasn’t much of a ‘pup’ but her size threw him off.   
“Do you know why Wolf Faunas’s are hunted?” His hand left his blade, hanging by his side as his stance shifted to a more comfortable one, her stance didn’t reflect his, smart pup.   
“We do not follow the laws of other Faunas and we are more in touch with our animal side, your point is?” The grimm behind me left as the same Beowulf from before padded to her side an air of power following it. I smirked once more, the boredom and aggressiveness felt towards my human partners clouded my judgment.   
Now isn’t the time for an immediate decision, “Curious as to what you know, I doubt anyone ever told you that out of kindness but,” I took a small step towards her non threateningly, the Beowulf beside her didn’t stir but its eyes followed my every move. The challenge that stood before me shot backwards before my sword could slice her form, the Beowulf blocked my attack with its forearms, my blade sliding across the bone with a screech. Jumping back, blade nestled inside her sheath, humming seeking blood. 

 

His blade was slow as it glided over where I once was, screeching over Hearths arm bones, unhooking Reaper from my back as my cloak floated behind me. Shaking it out as a subtle click when the gears unlocked. White, black and red glinted under the light of the sun, the sound also turned him to glance over his shoulder at me, a smirk donned his face. I growled, his smirk turned into a crazed grin. “Hearth, please leave I don’t want you to get injured.” I thought to her, worry lacing my tone.   
“It is alright pup, I shall be here if you need me.” I watched her twist around behind him and run into the darkness, he faced me fully. He seemed thoughtful.   
“Pity, someone like you could’ve been so useful if you were just a dog faunas.” He lunged at me blade catching against Reapers pole, scraping against the weathered bone.   
“Pity that to survive I have to kill!” My voice quiet as he was sent flying back, the ground around me cracked and cratered.   
“Ever heard the saying where life is there is death? No? Not surprising since I made it up!” I disappear, my semblance carrying me faster than anyones eyes could ever hope to follow. It greyed out, I looked at him, trying to see through his mask, dancing around him eyeing his weapon, the the rose on his back. No thorns, pity. Deciding to rejoin his slow world, my feet slowed as did my mind and body back to his speed. His grip tightened when I came up behind him, hooking Reaper around his midsection before swing him out the other way. 

“You made a mistake coming here and hunting me, I am not prey to be hunted so run before I hunt you.” My fangs glinted as I spoke those words, a red predatory glint shined in my eye. His sword plunged towards my form, he’s trying now. Time to have some fun. Swinging around him, staying at his speed flinging Reaper towards him to which he blocked, his blade gritting against mine. We traded blows my hands following a easy sequence of attacks to which he needed both weapons to block, his red blade hummed dimly to which he growled sheathing his weapon. He sprinted towards me, clicking the shotgun function of his weapon the hilt of his blade catapulting towards my face it hit me barely touching my aura reserves but, my head still cracked backwards, his blade cut over my body. He’s practiced that technique well, I muttered in my head, my aura flickered after that attack.   
“Pup?” Heaths voice seemed entrance to my mind to which I complied.   
“Yes Heath?” I questioned backing away from the faunas.   
“It would be unwise to kill him sweet pup, leave him close to death or run.” Hmmm, I thought openly gently making her leave my mind so that I could focus on the man.   
Time to end this quickly then, attacking with renewed ferocity, channeling my aura into Reapers attacks, making them stronger. His blade faltered, under his mask his eyes widened shocked at the strength I showed. My eyes flickered, the predatory instinct from my Wolf heritage almost taking over but, I couldn’t kill him since Hearth said so but I wanted to, so, so badly. Appearing behind him letting out a thunderous growl I slammed the blunt end into the back of his head, he stumbled and I slammed the staff into his side. A crack echoed in response.   
“End it.” He muttered loud enough for only me to hear, stabbing Reaper into the ground I giggled which turned into a cackle.   
“What? Take away your the blood on your hands? Oh no, I enjoyed this so I can’t kill cause where would my fun though, besides, if I kill you they know I’m still out there.” I walked over to crouch in front of him, gripping his face, dirt covered nails digging into his cheeks, “Besides, you’d get called a ‘hero’ for killing me, don’t you want that?” Hooking Reaper into his sheathed form I grabbed his horns, pulling his head up so I could look him through his mask eye thingies.   
“You don’t want to kill me so I return and people think you’re dead, and you want me to come back so we can fight again?” His voice became more confused as his sentence went on, to which I nodded happily. Stepping away I waved goodbye before dashing into the forest all I could think was how soft his hair was. 

She disappeared after waving goodbye innocently, her body fazed out of this existence as I sat there, on my knees. Dragging Wilt and Blush into my grasp I rose, aware of the beowulfs watching me from the shadows. Frowning, my hand running down my face, feeling the indents her fingers created now risen. Her eyes were what captured me most, they were like the moon but unbroken yet so very, very shattered. But their milky whiteness still hypnotised me without letting go. Growling quietly my feet traveled away from where my mind, ever loyal to the White Fang wanted to go, but where she disappeared. Go back and be a hero, her voice echoed in my mind, she let me remain breathing so the world would forget her existence. The stories I’ve heard about wolf faunas didn’t click with how she acted, if anything it rejected her entirely. Maybe, there’s more to wolf faunas than I thought.   
“To the Beowulfs here, send your pup a message, I’ll be back but not out to kill her. She let me live and I will do the same.” Twisting around, muddied coat whipping behind me I walked towards the base, concocting a believable lie to give to my superiors. Red eyes still watched me, weary and untrusting but didn’t attack all the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for not updating semi regularly so here's a second chapter. I've also written around 12 thousand words on the original document so I wanted to move the story along for you guys. Enjoy!

The young Beowulf told me his message causing me to cock my head to the side curiously.   
“Thank you” I thought to him, Hearth’s head laying on my lap while I played with her fur.   
“What are you going to do, Sweet Pup?” She questioned eyes closed, enjoying my touch.   
“I’ll wait for him to return, he’ll become my only connection with the outside world, but his emotions were extremely negative.” I said, slowly, “would you be angry with me if I said I’m curious?”  
“I can never be angry with you, sweet pup.” She grumbled sleepily before her mind shut down with sleep. Curling up next to her, dark fur tangling with my fingers I slept as well. 

Shouting clouded my mind, as I awoke feeling the hunger for negativity. I licked my lips, salivating. Hearth’s eyes radiating hunger she looked at me   
as I nodded she sprinted and I, beside her. I watched from the shadows, as the two men argued loudly. Lost, oh so terribly lost. Unhooking a dagger from my waist, stalking towards them as the shadows moved beside me, edging closer and closer. They paused. One of them muttered realising their deadly mistake, I smiled as the Beowulfs lunged for them, one raised a bat slamming it into ones face. He’ll die first, I thought as I appeared behind him, slicing his neck with it, blood spattering along the grass. His friend shouted in shock seeing me but a Beowulf clamped its fangs around his neck, ending him quickly. They ate, blood mixing with the dirt causing it to pool as I fell to my knees, ripping open one's neck, gorging alongside my Grimm, Hearths brutish form next to mine. 

The smell of blood filled the air, more Grimm joined us, bears and Nevermores. Stepping away from the bloodbath, stomach filled with something more filling then a feast for an army. My tongue went around my mouth, licking at the blood still coating my fangs. Hearths red eyes gazed at me, sensing something, “wait here.” I muttered in my thoughts, dashing off into the forest. My challenge to him, I didn’t expect him to reply so soon, and in such a manner. His dark form nearly invisible against the rock he leaned against, but I knew he’s there. “It’ll take a lot more than that to hide from me.” I said, walking towards him casually. He eyed his blade, noting small scratches and dents, killing time.   
“Considering the fact that you’ve hid from the world I’m not surprised.” Sheathing his blade with a quiet click, not looking at me, “you didn’t kill me.”   
So that’s what this is about then, I thought to myself, cocking my head at him. “Naturally, you’re sitting there and, from what I’ve been told you won’t kill me either?” He looked up at me, analysing.   
“I won’t kill you,” he said slowly, thinking over his words,“but, if I feel that I need to, in self defence, I won’t hesitate.” To be expected, I thought. I gave him a small grin.   
“I am, however, extremely curious as to why you’d seek contact with me so soon, don’t you have a war to fight?”   
“That I do.” He said simply, standing up. He towered over me even though he’s a couple metres away, damn my short stature.   
“Since you’re not going to kill me what should we do know?” Taking a couple quick steps, closer to him, testing the boundaries.   
“The White Fang believe that you’re dead and the rest of the world doesn’t know of your existence, judging from what I see you can take care of yourself.” He’s looking at the blood staining my skin.   
“Don’t worry, I didn’t kill any White Fangs, simple humans.” He relaxed, not physically but mentally, the atmosphere changed around him. A red glint came over my eyes, “what are we going to do, it’s near impossible for me to know what’s happening in the world and the city will be filled with people who know my face and some of my death.” He started to speak but I cut him off, “I have eyes Faunas but even then they can’t be everywhere and a raven that is a Grimm isn’t hard to miss, I need an extra set of eyes and you’ll get a lot more than I can.” He stepped forward, hand stretched out to me, looking at him unsure.   
“I’ll help you.”   
“Don’t lie.” The corners of his mouth twitched downwards as I grinned, fangs bared. Stepping forward, materialising beside him, dagger resting against his throat.   
“I thought you said you wouldn’t kill me.” His voice steady.   
“I said that then, but this is now Faunas, betray me and there won’t be enough of you to find.” My tone turned predatory, we both knew that I could kill him if I needed to, what he didn’t know however was that this entire forest was my army and I didn’t need it.   
“What are you going to do Faunas? Kill me now or are we going to hold a truce? However uneasy it may be.” He didn’t move.   
“I agree.” He muttered, sounding almost pained to say it.   
“Good good,” I snickered, dagger already resting within it sheath, “well now, Faunas, what’s your name?”   
“Adam.” He seemed, almost taken aback by my sudden request for a name.   
“I can’t keep calling you ‘Faunas’ forever now can I?” He seemed to understand my reasoning now.   
“What is your name? I can’t keep calling you ‘pup’ forever.” I should’ve expected this.   
“Ruby, but I’m alright ‘Red’.” Red, wonder how Roman is, he was there when I died. I thought to myself, in a almost concerned but sadistic way.   
“Ruby,” he thought over it, “it matches your attire well.” He gave me a subtle nod.   
“More like my former attire, red is hard to come by, unless it’s stained.” I missed the beautiful red of my former clothes, but that chapter was forced to a harsh close, the only red clothing was blood stained from hunting for different reasons.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairly big chapter but eh, enjoy.

Sending a small thought to the Grimm surrounding me, requesting if they knew of some human encampments, almost instantaneously thoughts entered my mind freely, I feel the lusting for that beautiful scarlet red hidden underneath auras and soft skin. A bandit encampment caught my attention large enough to be some fun but small enough to clear out within a few minutes. Turning around, feeling his curious gaze watch my small back, “Wanna have some fun, Adam?” I said over my back, “it involves killing, I’ll leave you to take care of any… faunas.” Slowly, his feet followed mine, taking large steps due to his size and wanting to walk behind me. “Don’t try and stab me in the back, you’ll be dead before your blade’s out of its sheath.”   
“I said I wouldn’t kill you, remember?” I chuckled at that, walking through the forest like a ghost.   
“Should I remind you that the people closest to me, killed me?” His steps faltered slightly at my blunt response.   
“Where are we going?” Quickly covering up his shock.   
“There’s a bandit camp nearby and I wanted to have some fun, there’s also frustration rolling off you in waves, it might help you release that tension.” I replied casually, pushing a branch out of my way, the smell of smoke wafted through my nose.   
“By killing?”   
“It’s soothing,” I calmly replied back corners of my mouth twitching, “we’re almost there anyways, if you don’t want to participate sit back and enjoy the show.” My fingers trailed along the sheathed form of Reaper, the smooth bone almost hummed in delight at the thought of blood. Walking towards a guarded entrance eyeing the guards casually.   
“You better run shorty or we gonna slit ya wide open.” His sword raised, angling towards my throat. Unphased by his threat, continuing to walk forwards. A wild smile sprang onto his face as his feet thumped against the ground as he ran towards me. My predatory silver eyes met his dull, crazed ones before spinning around him, Reaper cutting through his aura decapitating his midsection his body fell towards the ground blood spattering. His companion fell towards the floor Adam standing behind him, flashing him a smile.   
“Glad you could join the bloodbath,” I said walking next to him, flashing a grin.   
“Do you want to rush in there?” he questioned, gazing into the unaware camp.   
“Oh no, I can bring them out like Grimm to negativity.”   
“Do it.” My grin widened before letting out a blood curdling howl, curses followed as I sent a smirk towards Adam which he returned. 

Spinning Reaper behind my back, before facing the bandits. My eyes flickering down, judging the distance before my foot slid back pushing off disappearing into their ranks, only returning to their painfully slow speed cutting them up methodically. Adam rushed into them, punishing them for focusing on me, spinning, Reaper hooked around my waist cutting into anyone within range. A dust weapon? Finally some fun. I thought to myself sadistic joy thrumming through my blood as I rushed him, brutally swinging. His form moved backwards, pulling his weapon up dashing towards me, weapon leaving a vapor of ice behind him. It would be difficult to defend such an attack besides, I wanted some fun raising my hand, the blade barely touching it before shattering to pieces, before he could react my hand punching him, he shattered to. Twisting around flying into the air after one swung a hammer towards my face, a big one, flying through the air, my descent began. Before my body made contact with the ground someone grabbed me carefully. Looking up to see who grabbed me being shocked to see Adams chin. My feet rested on the ground behind a hut. “Thank you.” I said, shocked that he’d get me out of such a vulnerable position.   
“You’re welcome,” he muttered, “they’re all dead, I shot the one that sent you in the air.”   
“There were two dust users, you killed the other one, pity I wanted some fun.” I shook my head in mock disappointment.   
“So,” he paused, “this is your idea of soothing.” He muttered, seemingly being able to look through the buildings and into the carnage.   
Chuckling quietly as my hands pulled out a lighter, “hasn’t even started yet,” brushing it against the wall, such a small flame can grow so big, I thought to myself. “Let's go, it’ll all be a light within minutes.” Brushing past him, ignoring the hungry flames. 

A quiet buzz sounded behind me making Adam stop, watching him take out a scroll from his back pocket. Turning around halfway as he answered the call, raising it to his ear. “Yes,” a slight pause followed, “I’ll be there as soon as I can.” An inaudible beep followed but I heard it clear as day, his phone returned to his pocket, as we watched each other.   
“You have business to attend.” I said, eyes flicking down to the pocket.   
“Sadly, something's come up and my presence is needed,” he sighed, “I’ll be back and your idea of calming has calmed me.” I laughed lightly at that.   
“Be my eyes and ears, please.” He sighed but nodded, much to my delight.   
“Goodbye Ruby.”   
“Cya Adam.” I replied, as he sped off. 

 

The camouflaged base made me slow my running. White Fang members patrolled the gates, walking through the entrance letting one scan my hand. Brushing past him as it dinged green. The lights became brighter as I went deeper into the compound, soldiers walked past me standing to attention before continuing on their way. Standing outside a reinforced steel door, sucking in a breath and straightening my back to twist the cold handle.   
“Ah, Adam, glad you could join us.” She stood at the head of a table, Mercury and Emerald on either side, Roman and Neo stood to the left of the table while I approached the right.  
“My apologies if I’m late.” I gruffly muttered, taking my place. Cinders eyes followed me, slightly narrowed in curiosity.   
“Why are you late, Adam?” Her chilling tone reminded me of Ruby’s silver eyes.   
“I was busy.” My tone voiced my statement that this conversation was over, I didn’t want to say that I was killing Grimm having peacefully walked amongst them.   
“Anyways,” her focus switching to the map in front of us, “we need to get more dust, we also need more soldiers so the White Fang should be hosting more rallies. Roman I need you to get any smaller gangs within your power.” Roman quickly muttered something to Neo about needing some more coffee to get this done. Cinder brought up a holo grid showing the data of our enemies. “There will be a transport with supplies which I want us to raid, it’ll be well defended this will be a message that we mean business. I’ll be sending more information about what I want you to do. Dismissed.” My eyes narrowing at where the transport will be going through and where the ambush will be staged, right in Ruby’s territory, then again the entire forest is her territory, but this is where I generally find her. Guess I really am going to be her eyes and ears. the world thinks she’s dead, best it stays that way, I sighed, suppose I should tell her what’s going to happen. Exiting the room, feeling CInders eyes burn into my back. Walking down the hallway entering a hanger as my scroll buzzed. A message from Cinder, opening the files scanning over them getting the main gist of what I need to do. Perform a raid on a settlement? It’s a mining settlement specialising with dust and was being guarded by Atlas, that… will be a pain. Finding a wall to lean against flicking through the files, raids, more White Fang rallies. 

‘The Grimm have been Behaving Strangely’ the file stared at me while my stomach sank. Oh no, I thought, Ruby. Opening it my eyes pouring over the text, ‘with the recent commotion of a wolf faunas I want to observe the Grimm, since you (Adam) killed the faunas I want you to accompany me. Damn witch. Exiting the hanger past the vehicles and flyers, sprinting into the forest determined to find Ruby. A large Grimm bear lumbered in front of me, eyeing me cooly.   
“Where’s Ruby? I need to speak with her.” It’s red eyes gazed into mine through the slits in my mask.   
“You called?” A voice said behind me, she leaned against a tree casually, her attire seemed different then I noticed the bone armour and mask.   
“There’s a problem, my colleagues are planning things within your territory,” I sighed loudly, “and, the Grimm have been behaving differently, my boss wants to look around and believe that it’s connected to you and since I ‘killed’ you I’m required to join her.” She frowned, head lazily tilting to the side.   
“Guess I’ll have to wear this a little more often.” A full faced faced mask greeted me as she pulled it down, hair sticking up slightly ruffled. It’s made out of grimm bone and judging from the slight difference in colouration and texture, different kinds. But it was the design that caught my attention the most. The carved, narrow eyes were dark, almost like sunglasses while indents showed the scars marking her face. The engravings seemed to create something, if only a coloured liquid would pour down them to show me.   
“That you will, anyways I know you don’t want them to get hurt but make them act normal, there will also be a small transport coming through here to here, not sure how you’re going to work around it. If I discover anything that impacts you then I’ll come and let you know as soon as possible.”   
“Thank you for being my eyes and ears Adam.” She muttered, mask now revealing her face, her eyes took on that look as if she wasn’t here, as quickly as that happened she looked at me pulling the mask down. “Someone followed you, non faunas, female, black haired?” Her voice trailed off as an angry frown fell upon my face.   
“Cinder, my colleague, she’s the one interested in finding out the change of behaviour. Since she’s followed me you’ll have to leave.” She nodded before disappearing, a trail of wind in her wake.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot this existed and I'm really sorry!!! Also, thank you for the comments, I'll try and update more regularly since I've written this all on a google doc.   
> Thank you for the epic comments too! Really kicked my butt into posting this chapter.

Now a long enough way away to be safe, curiosity burning within me quickly calling up a sub species of nevermore, which landed on my shoulder a quiet caw while it pecked at my face, almost like Hearth would but sniffing. I sent her a thought clearly stating my want for her to watch Adam and this ‘Cinder’.   
“Of course I will pup.” Jumping off to the side wings opening with a snap before quickly flying back to where Adam is.   
“Thank you.” I replied watching her, my curiosity got the better of me after a couple of minutes pacing I sent a thought, asking to watch through her eyes.   
“I knew you’d crack eventually little one.” A laugh flooded through her thoughts, a gentle cackle as my silver eyes glazed over a soft red hue flooding them. 

 

The edges of my vision, no, our vision blurred red as Leif soared over and under branches before seeing Adam and Cinder. They were both predators, standing off over some dispute, urging Leif to move closer so I’d have a much better idea on what was happening, slowly she complied, hopping from branch to branch. “So, Adam why did you sprint off?” She asked, tone smooth and soft but she stood as if she was a queen.   
“I’ve been fighting against humans all my life, I’m sure you can understand that I struggle taking orders from one.” He said, standing tall, she only took a elegant step forward.   
“Ever since you killed that wolf faunas you’ve been acting strangely.” Another elegant step forward, walking on such high heels making me wonder how she could fight like that, let alone walk!   
“Hearing about a wolf faunas is a rare occurrence and killing one is an honour.” She stood in front of him, head tilting to the side as she observed him.   
“Why do you insist on defending yourself when we both know something is up.” A glass bow entered her hand which hanged by hip, an arrow forming in her other hand as she stepped back.   
“Leif!” I screamed through my thoughts as an arrow plunged deep into her chest. Red left my vision as I sprinted towards her, underbrush trampled behind me. Like a tornado I grasped Leif gently, as I thought to Hearth, begging her to help Leif as the world turned grey, colour unable to keep up with my speed. 

A harsh breeze whipped past Adam and Cinder, clothes fluttering wildly. Looking to where the wind came from, not seeing the form of the bird, Adam knows that wind. Cinder followed his gaze, noting the disappearance, a Nevermore subspecies most likely that has already dissolved. “What?” She questioned, annoyed with his distraction, Adam looked at her a smirk playing upon his face.   
“You are right, something is on my mind but it’s of no concern to you.” He turned around, before walking away calmly. “Don’t worry Cinder, it won’t affect the White Fangs allegiance to you.”   
“It better not.” She muttered, more to herself than anyone else, then she too walked away returning towards the outpost. The darkness of the forest swallowed them both, Adam trusted this forest since Ruby showed him how to hide in ways very few humans or Faunas could discover, Cinder walked past him, naturally unaware. His male form quickly returned to the clearing looking around before chasing the wind. 

I couldn’t find Ruby, nor the raven, if I could call it that. The white markings that gleamed in the sun seemed to much like bone to be simple feather mutations. Twisting on my heel fist raised punching a tree, taking my hand away shaking off all the splinters caught in my glove. “That was pretty dumb.” A guttural voice sounded said from behind me but it was also teasing.   
“Ruby,” my mouth remained open when I said her name, “I am so sorry that Cinder attacked your companion, I never meant for her to come so close to finding you, please for-”   
“Adam, Adam, I could smell the hatred towards that woman and the regret when I came. Calm down, I forgive you.” Her masks white surface seemed cold when she said that but the subtle warmth in her voice made her claim genuine. A large sigh escaped her lips before taking her mask off, strong silver eyes met mine. “With that behind us, I’m building a treehouse.”  
“What?” That was sudden.   
“I’m building a treehouse, I keep on getting ticks in the cave.” I nodded, somewhat understanding why she wants to build a treehouse.   
“You know how to build a treehouse right?”   
“Pfft course I do, have a tree in mind and idea in mind. Follow.” Her red and black cloak snapping behind her my footsteps following hers. 

“What do you think?” Gnarled roots thicker than my arm and longer to threaded through the ground like veins.  
“It’s big.” He muttered, gaze following the tree upwards unable to see the sky.   
“Course it’s big, we’re in a part of the forest with the largest trees, I want the main part of the house to be in the middle bit of the leaves and it’s going to be small so you can’t really see it, I’ve also chosen some trees to cut which I’ll have to do slowly as to not create attention.”   
“You say ‘I’ yet I want to help, I’ve never built a treehouse.” He said, I looked at him.   
“Course you haven’t since you don’t know how to build one.” No reply came from him, “anyways follow.” 

 

Adam did plenty of the heavy lifting since my petite body ‘couldn’t handle’ it. I wield a scythe bigger than him yet I still ain’t helping. Men. I scoffed for possibly the dozenth time, watching his sweat drenched back hoist the log upwards. Quickly jumping up using the trees as a springboard for my semblance placing the log in its designated place. “I thought I told you not to help me with the logs.” He shouted up ate me.   
“I thought I told you that I’m strong enough to handle them.” A huff sounded from below me as I stood up, the slightly uneven platform didn’t creak as Adam joined me.   
“That was tiring.” He muttered gazing at our handiwork while I looked towards the dying sun.   
“It was ‘tiring’ since you didn’t let me help.” The sun’s red hue merged with mine, making the stains on my clothes much more obvious. He only grumbled. “It’s getting late, you should go.” I sighed, not meeting his gaze.   
“They won’t miss me,” he said, eyes not moving away from my form, “besides, this treehouse is nowhere near finished.”   
“Alright then.” My head lazily swinged round, a small lopsided smile on my face. He returned my grin, but sharper.   
“I’m still carrying the logs.”   
“Oh come on!” I shouted jokingly as I jumped down, watching him land in front of me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter to make up for all the time I haven't posted, I'm gonna try and post more often due to the fact that I'm way ahead on this story but I wanna have enough so that you don't have to wait terribly long. Hope you enjoy!   
> Also minor cliffhanger(?) I'm sorry as I hate them too but I don't want to post an excessive amount so that you have time to consider what might happen.

We worked well into the night, the treehouse invisible to searching eyes. The stars twinkled down at my tired body, as I lay on a rug made of mixed furs, Adam lay on one to, sound asleep. No, as sound as any wanted man could be. Turning over, back to him hand laying in front of my eyes. Blood coating my fist, dribbling down it. My breathing became guttural, as the world turned red, shades of blood coating it. Calm down Ruby, you’re just remembering all the blood you’ve spilled, I told myself feeling my eyes glazed over, seeing a different world. Pulling my hand towards my face, licking the blood off before standing up on shaky legs disappearing into the bloody night. Whispers surrounded me as blood trickled down my face. 

My mask covered half my face since I wanted, needed to sink my teeth into flesh. My eyes flicked between the four people surrounding me as my body turned around slowly taking in each of them. “This doesn’t have to be a fight, do you want more blood on your hands. This will not be good for the White Fang.” One said, the leader no doubt but I let out a sharp laugh, devoid of all the things a laugh should be.   
“Do you not care about the White Fang, Faunas?”   
“Why should I care? They’d cliffhangerkill me.” Her brows furrowed in confusion before widening in shock as I appeared in front of her. My chained, twin daggers in my hand creating a whirlwind of steel. Dancing towards the side as a large weapon would’ve slammed my body had I not moved almost instantly I stabbed him in the side, his aura buckled under the force of it. Kicking the girl away, secondary semblance smashing against her aura causing her to cry out before slicing my blades across his midsection. The large form of Hearth came up behind one of them flicking them away like a doll.   
“Charlie!” He shouted to only gurgle as my blade plunged into his throat.   
“No!” The first female shouted, on her knees cradling her stomach. One down, three to go. Feeling my body flying in the air to land with the ground cracking beneath me, there is the other one. Lets have some fun. Sprinting towards him, a trail of red and black following me as my bloody dance chose him to be my partner. His sleek hammer struggled to keep up with my onslaught. Such a slow weapon, I thought to myself. Sheathing on blade spinning around latching on to his weapon, smiling as it broke to only push through grabbing his throat feeling it crumble beneath my hand. 2 down. Casually spinning the dagger round before appearing before the kneeling one quickly killing her. Soothing. Rolling my neck, easing out the cracks, Hearth came to stand by my shoulder a thoughtless conversation passed between us, a chilling howl escaped her jaws. Following her into the depths of the villages, watching fellow Grimm gorge themselves on the remains. The chains clinked against each other as I swung my dagger round and round, the smoke curled round me as I delved into burning houses searching for materials. Clothing, nah, medical kit, yes, cooking utensils? Eh nah. Wandering past some more clothing, multiple shades of green spread over it. Camouflage? Useful. Slinging that over my shoulder before exiting the destroyed house, looking up to the sky realising how much time I’d spent here. Spinning around a small goodbye echoed through my mind from Hearth, the world past by in a blur as I ran to the tree house to where Adam is hopefully still asleep. 

“Where did you run off to?” His smooth voice met the wind following me. I could imagine his eyes watching me from under his mask.   
“I was bored,” A predatory grin flickered across my face and my eyes flitted to the items I’d scavenged “and I came back with important items.” Quickly setting to the side before sitting down a little bit away from him.   
“I assume the fire is because of you?” I turned behind me shrugging nonchalantly.   
“If it is?” I questioned, cocking my head to the side like a bird while he just shook his head.   
“Then it’s of no concern to me, but shall we finish building your new home?” He sheathed his weapon standing up but before I could stand up, he put his hand in front of me. Looking up confused but his frown and his hand twitching made me catch on. Quickly raising my own hand grasping his and a second passed before he hauled me up easily. I stumbled at the sudden pull but quickly catched myself but his hands already gripped me. Seeing that I would not fall over his hands quickly left me. That was awkward, I figured to myself keeping a semi straight face. 

 

Looking upwards the platform almost invisible unless you knew it was there or was searching for it specifically. Quickly jumping up, looking around at the platform, there was a small roofed area with some fabric acting as a door to hide the sleeping area within. I haven’t been able to make it comfy yet, the rest of the platform was empty. I don’t need much. A sudden buzz took me from my thoughts as my head turned to look at Adams pocket. He sighed a loud annoyed sigh. His gloved hand delved into his pocket pulling out a buzzing phone. “What?”  
“Where are you?” My ears twitched at hearing the masculine voice on the other end.   
“Busy.” Adam replied.   
“Cinder wants you, bigtime.” A quiet grown from Adam as he looked at me, lines of mental pain covering his forehead. I shrugged hiding a grin.   
“What does she want?” He questioned.   
“She just wants to see you.”   
“I’ll be there soon.” He hung up with a quiet click.   
“Cya,” I said, leaning against the tree trunk.   
“I might be gone for a while.”   
“I figured, don’t die.” I said teasingly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel that these chapters are becoming slightly smaller and I apologise for it. I'm gonna not update this for 2-3 weeks and to write a lot like a 'bank' so that chapters can increase in size. My apologies if this isn't something you'd like to hear.

Jumping off the platform Ruby’s silver eyes training onto my back. I ran slightly slower than my normal pace just to mentally prepare for Cinders burning stare. 

His men looked at him, nodding at his presence. The black tattoo on her back glared at him as she was talking to her lap dogs. The green haired one noticed me first before saying something and Cinder turned around. Eyes cooly livid. “You called.”   
“Explain the girl slaughtering a village with Grimm Adam.” Fuck. The entire room froze. All eyes were on him and he knew Cinder planned it out like this, make everyone realise that he hadn’t killed the Wolf Faunas, Ruby.   
“I was not aware of such an event, Cinder.” His lieutenant was in the room, staring at him, unsure of what to do.   
“But you know something I don’t.” This is going to be hard to get out of.   
“You lose me you lose the White Fang Cinder, choose your next words carefully.”   
“What I am saying Adam, is that you might’ve missed a wolf faunas OR you didn’t kill her.”   
“There must’ve been another one.” He muttered, trying to pretend that he wasn’t betraying the White Fang   
“Well then, shall we finish the job, Adam?”   
“I don’t follow?”   
“We are going to kill the Wolf Faunas. Understand?” My eyes narrowed in annoyance.   
“Alright.”   
“Good.” The green haired one looked at me seeing the annoyance radiating off me in waves, she looked at Cinder in concern. Ignoring her silent wishes she walked past me, heels softly clicking on the floor as she passed me let the emotions become visible with a barely suppressed growl and teeth gritting. Twisting around coat snapping behind me as I followed her slow walk, I had to hold in a sigh of exasperation with how her hips moved. Damn human. 

Smoke filled my nose, alongside the stench of burnt flesh. Cinder didn’t look visibly tense as she sauntered through the buildings. Creek, crack. The door frame to a house collapsed suddenly, causing Cinder and I to jump, in a fighting stance. A burnt body tumbled out mouth open in a never-ending scream of pain. Something's wrong, his throat had collapsed? Crouching down, hand brushing over it watching it turn into a cloud of dust in the wind.   
“These are hunters,” I rose, surveying the area, paying more attention to a small crater, “what caused this?” I questioned, approaching cautiously. Cracked. Cinder stood beside me, a thoughtful frown adorned her features as her raven hair flickered in the wind.   
“This might’ve been done by the girl I saw, but I can’t be certain as I didn’t see a fight.” Making my way around the rim of the small crater while Cinder went round the other side. A grimm walked through some of the destroyed buildings, immediately catching Cinders eye. 

A small red figure stepped out from behind a burnt house. A small jerk of the head and Adam quietly went down the pathway. “What’s the excuse this time?” She questioned, beckoning Adam closer when his eyes focused on her.   
“She saw you,” his eyes traveled over the carnage, “interacting with the grimm to and now she doubts my loyalty to her since I’ve lied multiple times to her.” He muttered.   
“I should’ve seen this coming. I’m sorry to put you in such a position.” I muttered, lowering my head.   
“It’s ok, I should’ve seen this coming to,” Adams hand rested on my shoulder, “Cinder has also made the White Fang doubt me by saying that you’re still alive. I’m not sure if I can return since to cover for us I said there must’ve been another one, making me seem careless. Their doubt of me is that I left a wolf faunas alive.”   
“Pretend to kill me.” He looked up at my mask.   
“I can go fast enough that’ll dodge but it’ll look like you stabbed me! It’s perfect.”   
“Adam!” My head whirled around seeing Cinders approaching shadow, quickly patting his side. “I’ll make an entrance.” I whispered before disappearing.   
“I’m here Cinder.” Adam muttered louder than his usual tone of voice.   
“One of the hunters was stabbed, not by grimm by the looks of it.”   
“Let's continue looking.” Adam said, brushing past her but stopped when her hand gripped his shoulder.  
“Why were you down here Adam? Is there something you want to tell me?” She questioned, sickly sweet nearly making me gag.   
“No.” Her knuckles turned white holding him in place.   
“I feel like there is something you want to tell me. I know that you’re hiding something, Emerald saw you moving trees to something. With someone. I want to know who that someone is. Now.” He looked up to the sky, taking that as my cue I dislodged a beam supporting the roof. Dust arose from the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction I've ever posted on this so I hope the readers like it!


End file.
